


SPEAK NO EVIL, HEAR NO EVIL. SIDHE NO EVIL?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Ogham Duir [1]
Category: Faerie Fantasy Of The Questing Princess, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Uther has to make a choice that will ultimately bring Arthur his True Queen. The Sidhe are sent to make sure Uther makes the correct choice.<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: This is a crossover with the Faerie Fantasy of the Questing Princess<br/>-<br/>Special thanks to darkstarr_x for acting as beta for the Sidhe story.<br/>*Princess Gaylen Endora and Dionne Draconis belong to me.<br/>*Dulcina Thotie belongs to darkstarr_x<br/>*Aura the Dark, High Priestess of Una belongs to my older sister.<br/>Hope you enjoy the silliness. Thank you for your comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPEAK NO EVIL, HEAR NO EVIL. SIDHE NO EVIL?

Title: SPEAK NO EVIL, HEAR NO EVIL. SIDHE NO EVIL?  
Author:  
Rating: g  
Characters:  
Merlin: Uther, Morgana, Guinevere, Arthur  
The Sidhe*: Princess Gaylen Endora, Dionne Draconis, Dulcina Thotie  
Spoilers: Not in this one  
Disclaimer: MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
Summary: Uther has to make a choice that will ultimately bring Arthur his True Queen. The Sidhe are sent to make sure Uther makes the correct choice.  
Author’s notes:  
Special thanks to darkstarr_x for acting as beta for the Sidhe story.  
*Princess Gaylen Endora and Dionne Draconis belong to me.  
*Dulcina Thotie belongs to darkstarr_x  
*Aura the Dark, High Priestess of Una belongs to my older sister.  
Hope you enjoy the silliness. Thank you for your comments.

SPEAK NO EVIL, HEAR NO EVIL. SIDHE NO EVIL?  
It was a stormy day in the Tuathan realm. Princess Gaylen Endora was trapped inside. There would be no unicorn riding today. The thunder and lightning frightened them more than it would a horse.

The Princess and her friend and maid, Dionne Draconis were playing checkers. Dionne was actually losing for the fifth straight game.

Endora, as she was known to most, stands about a meter and a third, with dark grey eyes, knee length pale blond hair and transparent wings from just above her head to below her knee. She is dressed in all white as it the custom of the Tuathan Royal court. The princess looks out on the heavy rain and sighs.

Dionne, a fae of lower birth, has a drop of dragonfly blood in her line. This gives her a distinctive look. She stands the same height as her mistress but her eyes are greenish grey and her shoulder length hair is a mass of golden curls. Her wings are just as large but are a striking iridescent green resembling a dragonfly.

Dionne, seeing an opportunity, twinkles one of the checkers in an illegal move.

“I saw that Dionne. If you want to stop just say so there is no need to cheat.” Endora frowned at her.

“I really think I’ve had enough if you don’t mind My Lady.” Dionne blushed in embarrassment. Endora nodded. Dionne started to clear up the game.

Endora moved to look out the window. The rain was pooling in the courtyard. It didn’t look like there would be riding tomorrow either. Unicorns hated to get their feet wet and have been known to throw riders in their panic back to the warm dry stables. Endora sighed even louder.

Suddenly there was a loud pop then a thud as a package appeared. Endora went over to pick it up.

“Be careful, My Lady! It must be enchanted to get through the protective warding of the castle.” Dionne knew that only faerie magic could get through the barrier.

Endora nodded but when she approached she saw the seal on the package. “Nothing to worry about. It’s from my sister, Aura.” Endora smiled.

Dionne frowned. Aura was only half faerie. She was the High Priestess of Una, also called Faerieglen, just through the mist.

Endora opened the package. It was a letter and a sketch. Endora read the letter then looked at the sketch that was included. “Aura is sending me on a quest to save the True Queen of Camelot.”

The Great Queen Guinevere? Dionne asked with reverence.

What about the Great Queen Guinevere?

Endora and Dionne looked to the doorway where the voice had asked the question. It was Dulcina.

The dark faerie comes in uninvited and sits at the table. She puts her stiletto heeled thigh high boots on the table. Because she was just a little shorter she often wore heels. Her shoulder length dark hair was streaked with red and dark purple highlights. She was looking questioningly at them with her piercing blue eyes. “Well?”

“Aura wants me to go on a quest to save the True Queen of Camelot.” Endora explained.

“How is old dragon breath anyway?” Dulcina giggles. “If you need help I’m game.”

Dionne comes over and pushes Dulcina’s feet off the table. “Geez Dulcina can’t you sit properly. Or at least put some knickers on.”

Dulcina rolls her eyes at the prudish fae and laughs.

“That’s enough out of you both.” Endora turns so they don’t see the amused smile on her face. “If you want to come meet us in the portal room in an hour and Dulcina bring your cloak. We cannot let anyone see our wings or ears. Magic is banned in King Uther’s Camelot on penalty of death.”

“I had my ears done when I was younger so no worries there but I will need to hide my wings.” She looked back at her black glossy spider web wings.  
O=)== > X

An hour later and the three sidhe stand before the great portal in the portal room. The portal is a passage was to all realms. It only has to be activated with a faerie crystal and the intent of the crystal’s owner.

Dulcina is last to arrive as per usual. “Hey Dionne did you see my new ink?” She flips up her skirt and on her bare bottom is a spider tattoo.

“Another spider? Seriously, you need to wear some knickers, Dulcina.” Dionne shook her head in disapproval.

“It’s a black widow and knickers pinch.” Dulcina pouted as she lowered her skirt.

Endora looked up at the ceiling, “Great Mother Danu what am I thinking bringing these two along?” she sighed loudly. “Put your cloaks on and pull up the hoods. We can’t be recognized as sidhe.”

“This squishes my wings, Endora.” Dulcina’s cloak was black with red and purple embroidery.

“You’ll get used to it.” Endora says as she adjusts her cloak. Endora wore a white wool cloak with gold embroidery.

“We are going to rub dust everywhere.” Dionne wore a dark green cloak with silver embroidery. She looked at the floor and wrinkled her nose at the faerie dust already falling to the floor.

“Alright here we go.” Endora touches the faerie crystal in the gold pendant at her neck. She speaks the spell of her intent.

To the court of Uther Pendragon, we come.  
To save the Great Queen of King Arthur’s kingdom.

The portal sparks to life and they step through. On the other side, they appear in a dark corner of the Council Chambers. They move closer to a pillar get a better look at what is doing on.

The Lady Morgana is being presented to King Uther. He is informing her that upon her father’s death she is now his ward.

“Which one is the queen?” Dulcina asks.

“Got to be the one in the green dress,” Dionne answers.

Endora double checks the sketch that Aura sent her. “No it’s her.” She points to Gwen standing against a wall. “That is Guinevere.”

“She’s a servant like me?” Dionne looked concerned. “She’s very young.”

“The one in the green dress has just arrived in Camelot. She’s the Lady Morgana of Cornwall. If Guinevere is not chosen as her personal maid, she will never become Arthur’s queen.” Endora explained.

“How do we make that happen?” Dionne looked at the young girl against the wall.

“With an enchantment, of course. Dionne, you need to think a little.” Dulcina reached behind Endora and pinched Dionne on the arm.

Dionne rubbed her arm and scowls.

Endora sighs. They are just like children, these two, she thinks to herself. “Take my hands. We will need to combine our powers.” Endora holds out her hands to the other two. Dionne hesitates but takes her hand Dulcina rolls her eyes and sighs as she grabs Endora’s hand.

In the sweetest tone she can manage, she sings:  
Great King Uther, your choice is clear  
The time of King Arthur is near  
A maid pure of heart, strong of soul  
This is the choice and final goal.  
A queen for Arthur and his land  
Seek her out now at your right hand

The magic flowed from the three sidhe across the floor to King Uther. It entered him through his feet and then he turned to face Guinevere. “You there. You will be my ward’s maid servant.”

Guinevere looked up and realized the King was talking to her. She walked forward. Dropping into a curtsy she thanked the king for the honor and smiled at her new mistress.

The Lady smiled back and turned to leave with her new maid following behind her.

“There that’s what we were sent to do so let’s get out of here before we are spotted.” She guides them back to the dark corner where they came in. Endora went to touch the crystal at her neck but Dionne stopped her.

“Who is that?” Dionne asked.

Endora looked at the young blonde boy that had just walked into the room. She smiled. “That is Arthur. We must go.” She touches the crystal and speaks her spell.

We wish to return for our deed is done.

The portal opens and Dulcina and Dionne walk through. Endora turns to take one last look at Arthur. “Until we meet again, Arthur.” She nods respect and walks through the portal.


End file.
